chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Willow Lisle
Willow Raine Lisle is a main character belonging to Pippy in World 11: Villains. She is eighteen years old and currently lives in New York City. She is the younger sister of Brigitte Lisle, recently graduated from McKensie High School and has the abilities of Weather Creation and Photokinesis. She will manifest two more. Appearance Willow's hair a strawberry blonde shade, naturally, although she does occasionally dye it so it is a darker ginger colour. She has a beautiful smile, and Willow has her mother's figure - she is average in height and very skinny. Her eyes are dark brown, just like her father's eyes. Willow and her sister Brigitte look exceptionally similar, except Willow spends more time on her appearance, enjoying dressing up and chosing outfits. She is very varied in her taste in clothes, normally chosing more sensible looks like jeans, but she enjoys wearing skirts and dresses as well. Her taste is very vibrant and modern. Abilities Willow's first ability is Weather Creation, the ability to create various forms of weather. Using this ability, she can create any kind of weather condition that would exist naturally, ranging from sunlight to rain to storms. It is possible for her to create non-existent weather, but she is unsure how to, yet. However, she cannot manipulate or control the weather conditions after they have been produced, and she also cannot manipulate existing weather apart from replacing it with a created form. The weather will usually appear in the sky, as if naturally, but if she is indoors the weather will appear as if coming from the roof or ceiling. She manifested this power when she was 17 years old, when she accidentally created a thunder storm in her room after arguing with her boyfriend Rory. Her second power is the ability of Photokinesis, the ability to manipulate, create and destroy light. Willow first displayed this ability, when she removed all the light from a room. She can also create light, whilst in darkness, or create light so bright that it can blind people. She tends to project this light through her hands, meaning she can aim it to a better extent but Willow can also create light in the air. She is technically able to create illusions and blend colours together to make herself invisible, but Willow will find this exceptionally draining and difficult to do. Before she learns control, her ability will be exceptionally linked to her emotions, meaning that it will be brighter when she is happy and duller when she is not. Family & Relationships *Mother - Bobbi Moreau *Father - Boone Lisle *Older sister - Brigitte Lisle *Boyfriend - Rory Parker Home Willow has lived in the same house since she was born, located in suburban New York. The house is a lovely four bedroom home, and there is plenty of space, especially since Brigitte moved out. It is decorated in a modern way, with a slight Parisan theme, since that is where Willow's father, Boone, was raised. The house is big, considering it only houses two people (although Brigitte does come back and visit regularly) and it has a big garden. The house was extended when Willow was eight to create more space for them. Personality Willow is a very nice and well-mannered girl, and in high school, she was exceptionally popular. She's quite cheerful, although she tends to bury her emotions as she does not like feeling vulnerable. Her sense of humour is quite sarcastic, but she is very confident and whilst quite withdrawn she is not quiet. Willow is intelligent and modest, as well. Etymology Willow is a unisex English name referring the Willow tree, and it is strange that her name is English, given that the rest of her family's names are French. Her middle name is Raine, which is French for "Queen" (and abbreivated from Rayna which is Russian, Latin and English for "Queen") and also has the English meaning of "Rain". Her surname is Lisle, which means "island" in French, referring to the French word L'isle. For the first two years of her life, her surname was Moreau-Lisle, Moreau being her mother's surname and meaning "Son of the Moor". Brief History Both of her parents are French, and they both grew up in that country, but the pair moved to New York when Willow's mother was pregnant. The two married, and had their first child, Brigitte. Five years later, they had their second child, Willow. However, Willow's mother left her father when Willow was only two years old, and Willow's sister Brigitte was seven. Willow has not spoken to her mother since and she has no memories of her. She is very close with both her sister and father. Willow had a very normal childhood, living in New York, and two weeks ago she graduated from McKensie High School. Whilst at High School, she was very popular and dated Rory Parker, the quarterback, and she manifested Weather Creation whilst in her junior year. Willow is taking a gap year before deciding if she is going to go to university, and had never told anyone of her ability until she went to visit Brigitte in Pennsylvania and learned that her older sister had manifested a power as well, then she admitted it to Bridge. During her visit, Willow manifested her second power of Photokinesis and has been playing with it ever since. On one of her last days in Pennsylvania, Amelle Liraz appeared and attempted to recruit Brigitte to Pinehearst. Before Brigitte could really respond to the offer, Aodhán Erikson appeared and interrupted the recruitment. Brigitte eventually never gave an answer. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters